Madam Octa acts
by yamifannetje
Summary: Madam Octa acts, Darren lies, Evra and Mr Crepsley fight, mr Tall negotiates and further there is an innocent snake at stake
Darren had to make a choice.

He had to choose between a snake and a spider.

That choice shouldn't be to difficult if not for the owners of the animals in question.

Evra and Mr Crepsley had had an argument after tonight's show in which Evra's snake and Madame Octa played the primary roles.

Madam Octa had bitten the reptile. Evra had been in great alarm, as were many of the other members of the Cirque at the news the spider had escaped. After the debacle with the snake earlier at an earlier show for which Mr Tall had reprimanded Evra, the snake boy had expected the man to be at least as stern with Mr Crepsley, but for some reason he hadn't.

That reason had been Darren. He had got the clear task to look after Madam Octa and he hadn't dared to admit that he had let her out of the cage. Of course, he wasn't able to keep her under control and the moment he stopped playing to use his one hand to open her cage, she had tried to escape.  
He had never dared to admit it and so when Mr Crepsley defended himself that his spider had been in her cage - where he had ordered her to be - Darren had agreed.

Evra had become furious with both him and Mr Crepsley and with Madam Octa. The things he had said, Darren didn't want to recall them, but they had been harsh. Harsh enough for the old vampire to stomp off when Mr Tall asked him for the anti poison to cure Evra's snake. Darren wasn't sure who his mentor wanted to take the poison.

Evra was all about the vampire letting him down, being egoïstic and stupid and more things Darren could barely bear to hear about his friend.

Mr Crepsley had returned however, but was stopped by Mr Tall at first, when he went to drink the anti-poison. He had glared angrily at his old friend, but then reassured him with a soft nod of his head.

After that, without as much as a single glance at Evra or the snake, he had left the tent, only holding back to say goodnight to Mr Tall who followed him out.

Darren hadn't dared to move during the whole thing. Now he stepped in his hammock and tried to ignore the pain and the guilt which was eating at him.

During the night he was woken up by Evra who was talking in panic to his snake. He wanted to go to ask what was wrong but Evra was probably still angry with him so he remained where he was.

At some point he heard Evra's muttered "I wont have much at him again." and a bit later: "He will pay for this!"

Darren turned around and was out of his hammock in a second. He knew he wasn't been the one who was 'going to pay'.

That was uncalled for. It hadn't been Larten's fault the snake had been bitten. Even Madame Octa wasn't the one to blame. Than one was he himself.

Evra was nowhere to seen in the soon winter darkness. With his vampire hearing, however Darren could hear muffled voices coming his way. While listening in on them, the voices came nearer and soon he heard clearly behind him: "Eavesdropping clearly is a bad habbit of yours."

Darren didn't jump at the voice of Mr Tall. He turned around calmy and spoke, the man's voice as tierce as his own anger.

"So is being unbearable."

Evra was the only one who jumped at the sudden appearance of Larten Crepsley. Darren grinned at his friend but stopped immediately when he got a cold stare from the old vampire.

"Larten," Mr Tall started , but Larten rose his hand to silence him. Within the Cirque only Larten Crepsley could make Hibernius Tall to shut up as simple as that.

"Darren." The vampire's voice sounded as cold as his glare had been. "I believe you have something to say to us."

And so Darren told them. Evra's mouth fell open, then closed in anger. Mr Tall simply nodded his head.

"I believe some of you should make excuses, too." he said when Darren finished with a silent "I'm sorry."

Evra and Mr Crepsley looked at each other in understanding, unwillingly to be the first to apologise. Mr Tall soon grew impatient.

So did Evra. He looked up and said reluctantly: "I'm sorry. About what I said, earlier."

Mr Crepsley nodded his head. Darren suspected he wouldn't offer any excuses himself - not that he should, in Darren's opinion - but the vampire replied: "I am sorry too. I have been unreasonable."

Darren's mouth nearly fell open at that.

"All right, now that all that is settled, Evra, I believe your snake has only had a little bit too much food too soon after her ordeal."

Evra looked at his snake who still hung weakly around his neck but made soft noices and was moving her head up slightly as to meddle into the conversation. Evra smiled.

"Larten, as for Madame Octa, I'm relieved to say at least we will not have to kill her off."

"Darren, I'm afraid your ordeal is just to begin." Mr Tall said, looking at a still unhappy looking Mr Crepsley. "Better take Madam Octa and yourself out of here." he added with a grin hidden in his voice. Darren didn't need to be told so again. The mentioning of killing Madame Octa - even mentioned only as a - bad - joke - had set of a fire in Larten's eyes he had rarely seen there before.

While Evra went to his tent, Darren walked anxious to his mentor's van to return Madame Octa to her usual spot.

He looked at the coffin his mentor slept in. For some reason he wondered what would happen if he would place the spider in there. He turned back to Madame Octa who sat now in the corner of her cage nearest to the coffin, perhaps wondering the same.

"Forget it." he whispered to her. The spider stared at him with her eight eyes. "I would not choose the spider."

"DARREN!"

"But then, perhaps I would."

 **So, this is it, for now. Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
